The Other Half
by Kirishma Destiny Soul
Summary: Dante isn't the only half demon in the world. Read on to find out more, full summary inside. Please read and review. Chp4 now on
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Other Half

Summary: There is another half demon in the world, however she doesn't know and neither does anyone else. She only finds out when she is summoned to the underworld.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or any of the characters. The only person I own is Riviera Santiego.(A/N pronounced RIV-EE-AIR-A SAN-TEE-A-GO) Please do not use my characters without my permission or better yet don't use them.

Genre: Action! AdventureIHorror

Rating: PG-I3

Warnings: Mild language and violence. Possible drug usage don't know yet

Kirishma: I think that's everything.

Riv: Aren't you forgetting something Kirishma: Er no

Riv: The feature length description on me Kirishma: K, I'll do it now

(A/N To understand this story you need more detail on my main character Riviera Santiego. So here goes.)

Riv was born in Russia along with her older sister Ociena (A/N pronounced OH-SHE-ANNA). A few months after Riv was born her mother took them both to India. When they were there, their mother caught a deadly illness. A few years later she passed away. This illness left her unable to travel.

About a day later, Riv and Ocie's (A/N Ocie is pronounced OH-SHH) grandparents came to take them back to Russia. A month later they went to England. When they arrived in England, their grandparents went to the council and asked ifRiv and Ocie could get a house by themselves but the would pay the bills until one was old enough to get a job, they said yes.

When the two sisters were 14(Ociena) and II(Riv) thier grandparents adopted them a younger sister. Her name was Corale(A/N pronounced CO-RAL) and in Riv's opinion she is a little angel.

(A/N O.K now our story starts here. You may not think that's a lot of use but Riv's family is about to get even more confusing)

When Riv was 14 she was wandering round lost. She came to a cave and decided to take shelter. When she was there she noticed five dragons. Two were fighting (Lava & Estuary) Riv went across to try and break them up, however Lava went to attack her. Just before his attack hit her Dynasty came in the middle of them and she ended up being hit.

The dragons injuries would heal naturally in several days. Howevr Riv satyed in the cave to look after Dynasty and her injuries healed within a couple of days. Dynasty soon gained Riv's trust and as soon as Dynasty trusted her fully, she became Riv's.

Riv can call Dynasty to her whenever she wants, however, when Dynasty comes in her own Riv knows something is wrong.

So one night Dynasty came to Riv who knew instantly there was something wrong. Dynasty told her she had to take her to the Under World. Theyarrived and Dynasty left her in along chamber, when she reached the end she came across two giant doors about 4ft high. These doors opened automatically so she went in. When she was in the doors closed again behind her. She looked up and saw Satan A.K.A The Devil.

AJl of sudden glass showered on them from above and girl with sleek red hair somersalted down from above, her name was Lucia. She landed very much like a cat, standing up she turned around and looked at Riv, but before she could introduce herself they heard a gunshot from behind the doors.

After a couple of minutes later the double doors opened again and a boy with silver-blonde hair walked in. This was Dante.

Satan stood up slowly and spoke to them very softly

" First I need to speak to you two, then you two after"

Dante and Lucia stepped forward...

Riv's P.O.V: I wish I knew what they were talking about. I wonder why Dynasty brought me here, I mean what has Satan and the Under World got to do with me

Normal P.O.V:

Satan turned around and addressed Riv and Dante

" Now Dante, this demon-slaying thing you're doing is a complete waste of time" Satan said softly

" Why, what are you talking about? " Dante replied fiercly

"When you reach the end of your quest you will have to destroy me, however this can not be done untill you are a full demon, half demon is no good" Satan answered calmly

" You mean I have to become like my brother" Dante asked

"Precisley, which is where you come in" Satan turned to face Riv

"Me?" Riv asked, slightly worried

"You, like Dante, are also half demon that is how you have aquired Dynasty" Satan said before continuing "however for Dante to complete his mission he needs your demon powers"

Both Riv and Dante stood there in complete silence, Satan began to walk away. Turning round as he walked through the doors he said,

"Riviera once you give Dante your demon powers, you won't get them back and Dynasty will never return to you" he left, leaving Riv and Dante alone.

Dante turned to Riv

"If you give me your demon powers it must be your choice not mine" Dante then backflipped up the wall and out.

Riv stood completley shocked, she couldn't beleive what she had just heard.

Kirishma: O.k that's all for now I'll try and update as soon as possible but I've got another 3 stories to sort out so there is no specific date. By the way this stoz (my word for story) is based on D..M.C 2. O.K that's all. One more thing...

...please read and review. Grazie molto

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


	2. Conversation

Title: The Other Half

Summary: There is another half demon in the world, however she doesn't and neither does anyone else. She only finds out when she is summoned to the underworld.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.M.C2 or any of the characters. All unknown characters are mine and I write for the sole purpose to entertain, so please don't sue me. Please don't use my characters without my permission and a good excuse, or better yet don't use them at all.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Horror

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mild language and violence. Possible drug usage I don't know yet.

She sat down in a state of shock still amazed at what she had just been told. She was half demon and more to the point she was related to the Demon-Slayer Dante, whom she had heard so much about from her older sister Ociena.

All of sudden she heard a cry behind her; she turned round and saw Dynasty coming towards her. Dynasty was her Shadow Dragon and according to Satan the only reason she had her was because of her part Demon status. She had to have this confirmed by Dynasty. She climbed on her back and prepared to fly.

While they were flying back through the volcano Riv decided to ask Dynasty.

"Dynasty?" she asked unsure.

Dynasty turned her head to face Riv and growled her response. Riv continued

"Erm, do you know why you are mine, why you belong to me and no one else and why I'm the only one who can control you?" she asked Dynasty as they left the volcano.

Dynasty nodded before flying off to see Lava, the volcano guardian, and thank him for letting them pass through.

"So you know I'm." Riv paused for a second.

"Half-Demon, yes I know" Dynasty reassured her. They sometimes communicated through telepathy.

"Well I've been told that I have to give my demon powers to Dante the Demon-Slayer; however I was also told that if I give him my Demon powers you can never return to me. Is this true Dynasty?" Riv asked quietly

Dynasty nodded her head, confirming Riv's fear.

"I'm sorry, but it's the way it works out" Dynasty told her.

"Huh, what do you mean" Riv asked confused

"You and Dante are half brother and sister, well when you were born it was decided who should be the next Demon-Slayer after Sparda. They decided it should be Dante because he was the boy" Dynasty answered her before continuing "however, your mother thought it wasn't fair that Dante should get everything just because he was the boy. So they decided to give you me."

"So, how come I've only recently received you?" Riv asked again.

"Because, I was untamed and only a part Demon could tame me" Dynasty replied

"What was wrong with Dante taming you, when he had a free moment" Riv requested.

"I only trust the one I'm tamed by, you've seen the way I act towards your sister." She answered

"Hmm, yeah I suppose that's true." Riv replied.

They arrived at Riv's house where Dynasty set her down.

"I suppose you've been told Dante needs your Demon powers to defeat Satan" Dynasty wondered aloud.

"Yes, I have" Riv replied

"If you do decide to give your Demon powers up you can never be with me again. You may see me but as soon as your powers are given up I will forget you are my owner. I'm sorry it will have to end that way." Dynasty said looking away.

"Should I call you before I give my powers away then?" Riv asked

"Only if you aren't doing it at that exact moment, because as soon as your powers leave you I will have to be completely re-tamed and I will attack and destroy you and possibly Dante." Dynasty responded, she then turned round and flew off towards the shadow.

Riv wandered into the house, she was really scared now. She would love to help Dante save the world from Demons and Satan, but if it meant sacrificing her close friendship with Dynasty she wasn't sure wanted to go through with it.

She went up to her room; she was just about to collapse on her bed and cry into her pillow when she noticed somebody lying on it. He sat up when he heard Riv enter her room he got off the bed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry we didn't have a proper introduction before, I'm the Demon-Slayer Dante." Dante said smiling

Riv stood there; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. However it was about to get stranger.

Well that's the next chp. In the third one we are introduced to Ociena, Chorale and Dominic (Riv's younger brother). Until next time please read and review.

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


	3. Getting to know you

Title: The Other Half

Summary: There is another half demon in the world, however she doesn't know and neither does anyone else. She only finds out when she is summoned to the underworld.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.M.C 1, 2 or 3. I also don't own any of the characters, but hey that's life I guess. The only characters I own are Riviera, Ociena, Chorale and Dominic. Please don't use my people without permission.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Horror.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mild language and violence. Possible drug usages don't know yet.

Dante was still sitting on the bed, whilst Riv was still staring. She really couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dante smiled and got up off the bed, he started to walk towards her. Riv backed off unsure about what he was going to do.

All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from next room. Dante looked at Riv partially worried. Riv stood still for a moment and tried to register the sound, the next thing she knew her two youngest siblings came running into her room.

"Riv, Riv Dominic's been hitting me," her younger sister Chorale said crying.

"Dominic, what have I told you about hitting your sister?" Riv asked the young boy

"Not to do it." the reply came.

"Exactly, now go and _play_ somewhere else. I've got other matters to deal with first" she told them.

They both nodded and ran out of the room.

"Kids, they're such a pain" Riv muttered to herself

"Are they related to me?" Dante asked, he knew the answer but he was trying to start a conversation.

"No idea, sorry" Riv replied, walking across to the bed and setting herself down on it.

Dante smiled, walking over he also sat down beside her. They eventually managed to strike up a conversation, until there was another scream coming from the room next to Riv's.

"Dominic, leave your sister alone for fuck sake" Riv shouted angrily

"I haven't done any..." Dominic was cut off as another scream was heard.

However this wasn't a scream of fear, it was more a scream of passion. Then it hit her, it was Ocie and she wasn't in trouble or danger at all.

"Erm, should we go and see what the matter is?" Dante asked cautiously

"No, it's just my sister Ocie" Riv replied smiling slightly.

"What's wrong, why does she keep screaming like that?" Dante wondered aloud

"'Cos she getting screwed by her fifth boyfriend" Riv answered.

"You mean she's been dumped four times?" Dante asked.

"No, I mean she brings back a different boy every night." Riv responded

"Every night?" Dante repeated, "What does she do?"

"Who knows" was Riv's response.

It was a while later and Ocie had finally stopped having sex with her _fifth_ boyfriend. She emerged from her room hot, sticky and breathless.

"Have a nice time Ocie?" Riv asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Riv!" Ocie shouted at her sister.

Riv just laughed and headed downstairs, Dante hot on her heels.

She dived onto the sofa and started to flick through the T.V channels, discovering there was nothing worth watching she turned it off.

"I'm bored" she said suddenly.

"I know why don't I show you some of my moves outside?" Dante asked

"Yeah O.k., wait there while I get my coat and shoes on" Riv replied

When she had got her stuff on they both went out into the back garden and Dante started (A/N these are all the moves he can do in D.M.C2, I apologise if they're not accurate but I'll try my best)

Dante started back flipping, somersaulting, cartwheels and other acrobatic stuff.

O.K I'm gonna end it there. If any one has any good ways of describing Dante's moves please tell me.

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


	4. Trouble Ahead

Title: The Other Half

Summary: There is another half demon in the world, however she doesn't know and neither does anyone else. She only finds out when she is summoned to the underworld.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.M.C 1, 2 or 3. I also don't own any of the characters, but hey that's life I guess. The only characters I own are Riviera, Ociena, Chorale and Dominic. Please don't use my people without permission.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Horror.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mild language and violence. Possible drug usages don't know yet.

Dante was busy doing back flips, somersaults, cartwheels and a whole bunch of other acrobatic things, whilst moving his sword 'Rebellion' with his movements. Meanwhile Riv was standing in the corner beside the wall, as she watched Dante.

He performed his final attack move, he ran up the wall, back flipped off, just as he was about to land he then did a somersault, then finished with a sort of half twist-roll in midair, bringing 'Rebellion' crashing down on the concrete pavement before landing in a crouching position with his left arm swept across his body, his right arm outstretched holding 'Rebellion' and his head down.

He stood up and turned to face Riv.

"Impressive?" he asked, knowing her answer.

"I suppose," she replied

Dante almost choked, that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"What do you mean you suppose?" he asked, "I spent ages customizing those moves."

Dante looked at Riv annoyed.

"I'll show you, the difference between impressive and just plain good."

Dante was about to start attacking with 'Rebellion', he swung it round his head, and then he brought it down before, swinging round again.

All of a sudden there was a cry from above.

Riv and Dante both looked up to see a large purple coloured Dragon flying over head. Daroseney, for that was her name, landed in front of Riv.

"Daroseney, what's wrong?" Riv asked looking at the 'Storm Dragon' concerned.

"How can you tell something's wrong?" Dante wondered 'she might just want to visit."

"The 'Elemental Dragons' never come on their own accord, even Dynasty." Riv answered, still wondering why Daroseney had come to her.

Riv stood listening to Daroseney as she communicated through telepathy, while Dante stood their looking confused.

All of a sudden Riv's head snapped up and she climbed onto the back of Daroseney.

"I know you don't like carrying people Daroseney, but this is the quickest way to get their," she told the dragon "come on."

She called to Dante, signalling to him to get on.

"You can't be serious," he said to her extremely concerned.

"Yes, I am, now get on; I'll explain what's happening on the way there."

Dante cautiously climbed onto the back of Daroseney behind Riv. No sooner had he sat down and Daroseney flew straight up into the sky above the clouds. Leaving Dante hanging to Riv for life basically.

"Some Demon-Hunter you are" Riv said sarcastically, turning round to see Dante's body glowing with a red aura. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at Dante.

"I start to jump to Devil-Trigger if I get a sudden shock, that includes flying vertically upwards without warning." He replied, trying desperately to calm down and return to human status. Instead of flickering back and forth between human form and demon form.

Riv smirked before turning back round to face the frontal direction.

When they were above the clouds Daroseney levelled back out again.

"She's not very fast is she?" Dante pointed out as they flew over the top of the clouds

"She's not meant to be, she's the strongest 'Elemental Dragon'" Riv replied.

"I thought they were all the same, you know when it came to, like ability." Dante asked

"No, each 'Elemental Dragon' has its own element and special ability." Riv told Dante, who had finally stopped changing between the two forms.

"So...which has what?" Dante asked curiously

"Well, Daroseny is the strongest and she's also the leader, Dynasty is the fastest and is second leader..." Riv started before Dante cut in.

"What does that mean?" he asked "second leader, what's that?"

"It means Daroseney can go to Dynasty for advice on something if she's unsure and if Daroseney leaves or is no longer allowed to be leader then Dynasty takes her place" Riv replied "Dynasty probably has a more difficult job because of Daroseney coming for help, when the other Dragons want it."

"Oh right, what about the other Dragons then?" Dante enquired

"Lava is the most aggressive, towards anything and everything really, his sister Estuary is the most placid, tame, timid however you want to put it and finally Palidin is the wisest, even though he's the smallest." Riv replied

"Are they the only ones?" Dante asked, hoping the answer was yes. Originally he only Dynasty was the only true Dragon, until now.

"No there are at least two more," Riv replied, "Ezkiemajok or Ezkie as I like to call her for short and Celestial."

"What do they do then?" Dante wondered aloud

"Well, I'm not sure but I think Ezkie is the 'Earth Dragon' and Celestial is the 'Space Dragon' however I haven't discovered either of them yet."

"Is it important that you discover them?" Dante asked

"Yes very," she replied sharply, "because if I don't someone else will see them first and probably kill them, then that means I have failed as the 'Dragon Protector'"

"Maybe they don't want to stay with you," Dante suggested.

"They don't have to, when the one of the other Dragons find either of them, they call to me, then I stick a collar round the Dragons neck and it's off again." Riv answered as Daroseney started to slowly descend.

"How do you mean?" Dante asked

"Well, the 'Elemental Dragons' don't like being stuck together in one place, so it's just easier to let them fly around until I want them, but once they are in my protection they come to me whenever I call," she told him "that's how I can't get Ezkie or Celestial yet."

Daroseney landed smoothly, in front of a small collection of dragons; these were the other 'Elemental Dragons'. Riv slid off onto the damp grass.

Walking forward, Dante called to her,

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked worried.

"Yes, very." She replied smiling.

As he did so one of the three surrounding Dragons turned his head, seeing Dante he began to growl. The Dragon was fairly big and was red-orange in colour; it had long curving wings with a strange spiral/fire pattern on its wings.

"Lava!" Riv shouted at the 'Spit-Fire Dragon'

Lava greeted Riv, bowing his head to the 'Dragon Protector', still watching Dante out of the corner of his eye. The others saw Lava and turned to face the 'Dragon Protector' each bowing their heads in turn.

"Lava lay off him already," she told the large 'Spit-Fire Dragon'

Lava took a step to one side, finally revealing what the Dragons had found so interesting.

Riv gasped as she saw the red wing tip of her precious 'Shadow Dragon'

I'm going to end it there, because it seems such an interesting place to stop. I think I mentioned the 'Elemental Dragons' in chp1, if I didn't they're the five dragons which Riv has to protect. I'm sure I've told you about already. Please read and review.

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


	5. The Shadow in the Forest

Title: The Other Half

Summary: There is another half demon in the world, however she doesn't know and neither does anyone else. She only finds out when she is summoned to the underworld.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.M.C 1, 2 or 3. I also don't own any of the characters, but hey that's life I guess. The only characters I own are Riviera, Ociena, Chorale and Dominic. Please don't use my people without permission.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Horror.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mild language and violence. Possible drug usages don't know yet.

* * *

Riv walked forward slightly, as she tried to work out what had happened. When she reached, Dynasty, she knelt down beside her. Scanning the dragon up and down to make sure nothing had been broken or she wasn't hurt in any life threatening ways.

Dante was still standing a long way off the 'Elemental Dragons', sure Riv had told Lava too leave him alone but what if Lava changed his mind and decided too charge. So Dante thought it best if he stayed out of the way.

Dante looked around and took in the scenery; the entire opening was surrounded by a thick, jungle of a forest. Straight ahead of him, in the depths of the forest a mountain peak could be seem, somewhere to his left he could hear a waterfall connected to a river that was rushing away to the sea.

All of a sudden there was the sound of a twig snapping, Riv's head shot up and she immediately scanned the forest. She slowly stood up; being as quiet as possible she attracted Palidin's attention. He turned around and she indicated to the forest.

Palidin realised what she wanted, he edged slowly to the forest. Moving quietly, he had almost got to the area where the noise had been heard when another sound was heard.

"Riv, there's something in there, Riv, hey Riv, do you want me to go see what it is?" Dante yelled.

"You...you...you..." Riv couldn't think of away to describe how she was feeling at the moment.

Dante suddenly realised how annoyed she was with him, he quickly turned around and thought it best to go into the forest, track the thing down and dispose of it in the most efficient way he knew possible, by killing it.

He quietly entered the surrounding forest and carefully looked around. A shadow suddenly ran in front of him before darting away into the depths of the jungle. Under normal circumstances Dante would have chased it, cornered it, and killed it. However he had received such a fright when it jumped out, he had fallen over landing on his back side.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the clearing Riv was scanning the forest, she had seen Dante landing flat on his arse and was now looking for the culprit. Suddenly she heard a low growling behind her. Turning round she saw Dynasty on her feet, Riv straight away knew what Dynasty wanted to do, however Riv wasn't sure if she should.

Dynasty walked forward a couple of steps and reached Riv's side. Riv walked in front of Dynasty and suddenly realised what she was going to do. Riv now had less than a couple of seconds to get Dante out of the forest and get back to Dynasty.

* * *

Sorry I haven't wrote much however I will be putting a new story up within the next few days. Again sorry for anyone who has been reviewing this story you've been waiting for so long and I only write this much. Please read and review what I have managed to put.

Yesterday we suffered, today we breathe, tomorrow we die

Ciao For Now

Serafima Khodorkovsky


End file.
